Steve's Journal
by Water Knight
Summary: You walk along the beach and come across a backpack washed up on the shore, You open it and discover a journal. You curiously flip the journal open and begin reading...


**Day 1 (Er...Night 1?)**

I woke up on a beach today, My head hurt like hell and my body ached aswell. Next to me in a backpack, Was a book and quill which I am writing in now since I can't sleep...Too many strange sounds outside for me to even think about sleeping. I guess I'll use this book to record events, As a journal I suppose. Where to begin...Oh yes...

Well like I said, I woke up on the beach with this book and quill next to me. After that I managed to sit up and survey the area and spotted a forest in the distance. I grabbed the backpack with the book and quill and went as fast as I could (Without falling on my face) over to the forest. I hoped I would find a village or a road of some sorts in the woods.

All I found was more trees and some chickens. Heh, Weird. I never thought chickens would roam around like this. Near by there was a little watering hole and some chickens were playing in it together, Maybe I'll try and tame one sometime. I could use a friend if I'm gonna be here by myself

Alone.

I set my backpack down and approached a tree, My instincts told me to punch the tree. Yeah, I know what your thinking. Weird huh? But I couldn't find anything else to use so I decided I'd just try it. I cracked my knuckles and took a swing at the base of the tree, My fist collided with the tree trunk with a crack. However that crack wasn't my fist breaking, It was the tree trunk cracking! Pretty amazing huh? I actually cracked a tree trunk with my fist! It didn't even hurt.

I took a bunch of more swings at the tree and soon I had collected one trees' worth of log, Which wasn't much. I went onto punching more trees until I had collected a good amount. I sat down by the watering hole for a moment to think of what to do next. My instincts told me to make planks out of the logs I had collected, Then turn those planks into...Well I don't know what to call it. Maybe I'll call it a 'Crafting table' Yeah, That sounds about right.

Alright so I made planks out of the logs then made a crafting table and set it down. I stared at the crafting table and thought of what to do next. I decided to make some sticks out of the planks and eventually crafted a wooden pickaxe and wooden shovel. My gaze shifted from the crafting table to the ground next to it, I used the shovel and began digging a staircase downwards. Once I hit stone I took out the pickaxe and began mining stone, Which wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

As I continued to mine downwards the light from the sun grew lower until I couldn't see my own hands. I decided I collected enough stone for now and began climbing back up the staircase but froze when I heard a strange...and gross walking sound. Then I heard another sound; It sounded like a spider. **(A/N: I'm sure a lot of you will agree the spider walking sound is horridly gross sounding after the new update which included the new sounds.)**

The thought of encountering giant spiders (Judging on that walking sound) I quickly scrambled up the staircase and once out, Covered the entrance with some of the stone I mined, Which I dubbed cobblestone. I looked off into the distance and saw the sun was setting so I grabbed my crafting table and surveyed the area yet again for a good spot to make a shelter. I spotted a mountain in the near distance and decided to make a dash for it.

After awhile I approached it, I stared up at the mountain. I imagined that I could build a mansion on the top of it. Yeah, I'd be king of the world! But the sun was setting too quickly for me to think of that. I examined the mountain side until I spotted some stone which had some black ore sticking out of it. I carefully climbed up the mountain side until I reached the strange ore, I armed my pick and took a swing at it. A piece of black stuff came off and fell to the ground, I picked it up and examined it, It was coal. It was a good thing I found coal too, or I would be wrighting this in the dark...Or probably not wrighting at all.

Right; Where was I? Oh yes the coal.

I put that one piece of coal into my backpack then returned to mining the rest of it out, Once I finished I realized I had made a little room of sorts. Sure I couldn't jump in the room but it would work. I plopped down the crafting table inside of it and used some left over sticks combined with the coal to make torches. Don't ask how I lit them by the way. I put some torches on the wall then used some dirt to cover up the exit just as the moon rised into the sky. I huffed in relief then sat down against the wall. I began searching my backpack for the book but paused when I heard a moan. Another moan, Another moan, Another moan.

Argh I hear them again right now! This world seems dangerous with its giant spiders (Atleast I think) and things that moan like they wanna rip your head off. Tommorow morning I better make some way of self defense just incase I encounter one of these creatures.

Well, I feel tired after wrighting all this, I'll update tommorow when I get the chance.

Steve


End file.
